Difficult Choices
by vangelbang
Summary: First chapter is done! Kevin has always loved Nazz, but Nazz has another idea. Story is based on KevinxNazz cuteness, the fact that Kevin has always been a little nicer to Double D, and what Eddy really thinks of Double D... i guess. xD


HEY GUYSSSS, his is Alex! This is my first EEnE fanfic… yup. I'll try my best to keep everyone in character, but remember the show is pretty old and it also ended so I might not remember certain things... so yeah.

Since the ages really weren't specified in the show I'll just go by the stuff I hear from other fanfics or my own imagination…

Well, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 1: No pain, no gain.**

"So not cool, dude" Nazz picked herself off the floor and dusted herself off in anger. She had just fallen off Kevin's bike for the… how many times was it? She fell way too many times to count if you ask me. She started stomping angrily toward him as he was cleaning off the bike, _what is so special about that bike; _she thought before she remembered what she was so angry about. "I am SICK and TIRED of this Kevin!" she yelled with each big and heavy step she took, taking branches out of her hair and spitting out a bug; Kevin turned in confusion as she finally reached him, her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about, Nazz?" he said in a stern voice. She said nothing, she just glared.

This was the angriest he's ever seen her and he knew sweet talking her wouldn't change anything unless he knew what he did wrong. Unfortunately, he had no clue. Kevin smiled nervously, sweat dripping down from his forehead "H-hey babe, w-what's wrong? …w-what did I d-do, m-man?" Nazz's right eye twitched in anger, "WHAT'S WRONG?! What's wrong?!" she laughed bitterly, "If you don't know why I'm angry, then, then… you are the biggest jerk I have EVER met!" She slapped him across the face, he grunted in pain as she shook in anger, frustration, and desperation. "N-nazz…?" Kevin placed his hand on his cheek, his eyes wide, completely confused and shocked. He's never been hit by Nazz before.

"We are over Kevin, OVER!" she yelled with all her might, tears streaming. All he cared about was his bike, that stupid, stupid bike. She was too stubborn to tell him, but if she did, then he wouldn't learn a thing, he has to find out on his own… right? _No pain no gain,_ she thought to herself, and at that moment, that quote seemed to go for the both of them, for neither of them liked how this would end. She turned away, regret and guilt filling her heart. She knew she loved him, but there was another thing she knew that Kevin would soon learn. She needed him to find out sooner before she got too deep in the love for him. To her, this was the best and only time to break it off with Kevin. So she ran.

Nazz's last words echoed in Kevin's head, but instead of it dying down into soft whispers then into nothing at all, it got louder and louder and louder. He fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. _Is it really over? Is this really the end?_ He felt insane as her voice still echoed, he's never cried this hard, he's never made such ugly sounds when he DID cry, it hurt him so much and he felt so weak. His tears started to get bitter and hot as he slowly got angry with himself. The hatred for himself grew as he knelt there, crying, _so pathetic_. That was when he realized, _I need to find out what I did wrong._

He wiped his tears as fast as he could as he heard footsteps. "Oh my" Edd, otherwise known as Double D gasped as he knelt down next to Kevin trying to see his face, "what seems to be the problem, Kevin?" Even though they weren't of the closest friends… or friends at all, but to see someone act so out of character, who wouldn't be worried? After waiting for a reply that Kevin never gave, Double D reached over to give him a hug to only be pushed away, "What are you talking about Double Dork? Nothing's wrong with me", he said with the angriest voice he could muster at the time.

Edd sighed and gave the teary eyed boy a sad, pity filled smile; this made Kevin's stomach churn in a feeling that was unknown to him and concluded it as disgust. Kevin wanted a distraction, anything to make Double D go away. The fact that Double D pitied him made him feel even worse.

It seems that luck is punishing Kevin because the distraction DID come, but in the worse way possible, at least for Kevin.

"Move it, Sockhead!" was all they heard as Ed came zooming by holding Eddy as they crashed into Kevin's bike; the bike giving way under Ed's great weight.

"My bike!" Kevin managed to scream before the tears quickly came back. He felt no need, no strength, and no motivation to be get angry at the three troublemakers of the cul-de-sac.

"Eddy!" Double D began as he started to lecture the shortest of the three. "Ed is sorry, Kevin" Ed said as he picked up the bike, only to drop it as Eddy and Double D yelled at him to put it down; the bike hitting Kevin's head, knocking him out.

---

Edd hummed to himself, making hot chocolate for his two good friends and the unconscious guest that was now resting on Edd's bed. He looked around the kitchen and approached a cabinet and took out a bag of the tiniest jaw breakers ever; he was overjoyed when he received them from his kind parents a few days ago. Double D took out an unknown kitchen supply and attempted to break the jaw breakers into tiny crumbs, failing horribly.

"Ed, I am in need of your assistance!" he called out to the lovable oaf that is Ed.

In no time Ed had all the jaw breakers crushed and Edd dumped them into the cups of steamy hot chocolate. Assuming that Kevin must be tired of jaw breakers he gave the least into his cup accordingly, the most for Eddy, and the rest for Ed; saving some for himself for a special occasion that may or may not come later.

After giving the two Eds their warm drinks, receiving crazy appreciations from both Eddy and Ed, Double D decided to check up on Kevin; bringing up with him an ice pack, the hot chocolate, and a first aid kit, you know how Edd is.

While Double D entered his own room in a slight rush, Eddy and Ed had already engulfed the drinks in a matter of seconds and were bored. They waited outside of Edd's room; Eddy pacing back and forth in worry for his friend who was alone with their childhood bully and Ed watching his short friend as he did so.

Ed, deciding that it was time to find out why his little friend was in a panic for, spoke up "Uh, Eddy?" he heard nothing, still pacing with an annoyed expression plastered on his face stopping in front of the door only to glare at it with worry and a slight pout; his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Eddy!" the tall boy exclaimed again as Eddy finally turned with a questioning look in his eyes in response, "if you're so worried why don't you check on them?"

"Me? Worried?" he laughed with slight bitterness, "I'm not worried! To me it looks like you're the one who's worried, monobrow! You should check on them yourself" he spat back to Ed only to receive a pout as he walked to the door.

**Back to Double D**

Edd placed the hot cocoa on the night stand as he saw that Kevin was still sleeping, a smile creeping on to the long haired boy as he thought to himself, _who knew that such a violent fellow would look so peaceful and friendly when sleeping?_ He chuckled and walked over to the sleeping boy noticing something as he got closer, "Oh dear…" Kevin was sweating a lot and to Edd a lot is practically a LAKE. Double D panicked and decided to just make him feel cooler, whispering 'Please don't wake up' over and over to himself as he, himself, started to sweat; he reached his hand out, starting to shake.

He swallowed the saliva build up in his mouth and took a deep breath as he started to take off Kevin's green turtle neck, too caught up in his business to notice that his slightly taller friend was turning the doorknob and opening the door.

Ed stood there, a toothy smile on his face, his mind completely blanked out; closing the door at the same pace he did when he opened it. He turned to look at his curious and impatient friend that was waiting for an explanation on what was happening on the other side of the door.

The tall boy kept the same expression on his face as he grabbed his friend off the ground and dashed out of the house; the happiness in his face changing into a crazed and panicked expression. He never stopped until he reached his own house, ignoring the kicking and yelling he was receiving from his frustrated friend.

"What was all that for?!" Eddy yelled as he finally got out of Ed's grasp and back on land. Ed held his hands close to his face, "Double D is doing the naughty with Kevin!" he yelled in response.

Eddy's expression looked blank as he thought that he may have misunderstood Ed. _He doesn't mean sex when he says 'the naughty' right…? Haha yeah, it can't be! _He laughed and pulled Ed down to his height, "What're you talking about, you big lug?" he said in a stern voice, "what exactly did you see?"

Ed stood up, his finger to his chin, thinking with a dumb expression on his face "Uh, Double D was on the bed with Kevin and suddenly Double D was taking off Kevin's shirt!" he said, with many pauses and ums in his sentence, Eddy bursted into laughter.

"Ed you're so funny!" he said between gasps, still laughing. Ed joined in on the laughter. When the laughter finally stopped Ed whispered into Eddy's ear, "What are we laughing about Eddy?"

_It can't be true… right?_

---

I was gonna put more stuff but since I made you guys wait so long.. yeahh here. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
